


Orange Blossom

by treksnoopy



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksnoopy/pseuds/treksnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been said that the sense of smell is the most underestimated of senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the St Patrick's Day Drinks Flash Challenge at the jim_and_bones comm on Live Journal in March 2011.

It’s been ten years. So much has happened to us, so many changes. I’d like to say I can remember every detail, but I can’t. Like everyone, my memory is selective. I remember the big events and this is no surprise. What‘s amazing to me is the seemingly insignificant details tied to those events.

I remember the day we met. We both looked like hell and smelled just as bad. What I remember most is the look in those incredible eyes. Damn, I never really stood a chance.

I remember our first real date. We’d been dancing around each other for almost three years until we finally gave in. It was a simple dinner and a movie. It was truly cliché but so very perfect. I remember the dinner was excellent and the movie was not. What I remember most was the walk back to campus and the sounds and smell of the ocean as he held my hand for the first time. I knew I was lost that night.

I remember our first real kiss. It was on our second date. I was really surprised that it didn’t happen on that first night. I’d returned to my room with just a monster of a hug and a peck on the cheek. In hindsight, since our second date was the very next day, the short wait and the anticipation had made that first kiss so much better. We spent the day at the beach and the sun was getting ready to set. The way he held me close, arms gently circling my back, like he was afraid I’d panic and run. The slight stubble of his cheek from a weekend of not shaving and he’d smelled of sunshine. It was perfect. I knew there was no turning back.

I remember the first time we made love. It probably would have been sooner but sometimes life gets in the way. It was on the Enterprise and we were on our way home after Narada. We’d been sharing a cabin, but due to the unrelenting stream of crisis, we were rarely there at the same time. Finally, one morning, we woke up together. It was all mouths and hands and desperation. When I entered him for the first time it literally took my breath away. I needed to be with him and never let go. I like to think it was the same for him. I will always remember the heady smell of sweat, sex, and him as we lay in the silence that followed. That day I gave him the last guarded part of my heart.

I remember the day we decided to marry. It was ridiculous. We were at a Star Fleet charity carnival for the children of fleet members killed in action. He was doing his “mind reader” act, I was the plant, and the kids ate it up. I must have been out my mind because that was the day I picked to ask him. We were cleaning up at the end of the day and the smell of popcorn, cotton candy, and hot dogs permeated everything. I asked Mr. Incredible to “Read my mind”. Of course he thought it was a come on and looking back I can see why. He was actually a little put off that I made him go through the motions of the mind reading act. I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist altering the normal line of questioning and he didn’t disappoint me. When we got to the point were he was just confused and I was anxious, I finally just spit it out. It wasn’t elegant, classy or even remotely romantic. But the smile I got and the sparkle in his eyes told me all I needed to know. I still think of that moment every time I smell popcorn. My heart actually sang that day.

I remember our wedding day. Well, not really. My memories of this day are particularly fuzzy, but I’m told that’s normal. I remember gazing into those eyes as we stood in front of the admiral. I remember the hearing that voice say he’s mine forever. I remember the smell of Orange Blossoms in the air. That day I gave him my soul.

The days we brought our daughter and then our son home are two of the best days of my life. Both were brilliantly sunny. After two weeks of almost nonstop rain we told ourselves that the sudden appearance of the sun was just for our baby girl. Two years later, sunshine also welcomed our son. Both events occurred within days of our wedding anniversary. Both times the air was filled with the unique joy that spring brings and the scent of Orange Blossoms.

It’s been said that the sense of smell is the most underestimated of senses. I have to agree. I find that smell of the ocean, or sunshine, or even popcorn makes me smile. The fact that Orange Blossom is among my favorite scents is also no surprise. It reminds me not only of my children, but of the incredible man that I’m sharing my life with.


End file.
